The Magic Of Christmas
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A Mondler Christmas fic with romance, fluff and surprises. Includes Ross&Rachel, Mike&Phoebe, and Joey&Alex. Final Chapter now up! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica live in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are 4. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 5. Phoebe and Mike are married and have twins Sophie and Lil Mike they're 2. Joey is doing well in LA he's engaged to Alex..

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey Characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wil be asking Santa for Chandler, Ross and Joey for Christmas this year!

Title: The Magic Of Christmas

Summery: A mushy Mondler Christmas fic with a little R&R, M&P and J&A tossed in!

Chapter 1

Monica smiled as she decorated the house for Christmas. There was tons to do before Christmas Eve which was less than a week away. Everyone would be there even Joey and his fiancee Alex were flying in from LA. The thought of Joey being engaged made her smile even more. Her forver single friend had finally found the woman that got him to leave his womanizing ways behind. She climbed on the ladder to hang a wreath above the fire place.

Chandler walked in with the twins having just picked them up from preschool. He frowned when he saw her up on a ladder "Mon you shouldn't be up there what if you fell" he asked "Oh relax honey I won't fall" she said as she started down the ladder "You know worry too much" she smiled kissing him "I just don't want anything to happen to you, either of you" he grinned placing his hand on her large stomach. "We're fine" she smiled setting her hand on his. Nearly nine months ago their dream of having a baby together had finally came true. They were happy andthe twins couldn'twait for their baby brother or sister to come.

"Come on you should be resting" Chandler took her hand trying to lead her to the sofa. "Honey I can't rest right now I have a ton to do before Christmas Eve" she told him "Sweetie you're a little over two weeks away from your due date you need to take it easy" he insisted "Mommy" Erica tugged on her arm "Can me and Jack have a snack" she asked "See there's no time for rest Chandler" she looked down at her daughter "Of course sweetie" He sighed "Do you know how stubborn you are" he asked "Yeah I know" she smiled and winked as she took Erica's hand as they headed to the kitchen.

Chapter 2 coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children I decided to write a Mondler Christmas fic. It'll have R&R, M&P, and J&A. It'll have romance, fluff and surprises. I didn't mention Mon's pregnancy in the description or summery I didn't want to give it away. Here's the first chapter I know its kinda short but thenextone will be longer. This fic won't be too long maybe 4 or 5 chapters at the most. I hope you all enjoy Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica live in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are 4. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 5. Phoebe and Mike are married and have twins Sophie and Lil Mike they're 2. Joey is doing well in LA he's engaged to Alex..

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey Characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wil be asking Santa for Chandler, Ross and Joey for Christmas this year!

Title: The Magic Of Christmas

Summery: A mushy Mondler Christmas fic with a little R&R, M&P and J&A tossed in!

Chapter 2

Chandler yawned and stretched he didn't bother to look at his wife's side of the bed he knew she was already up. The smells of her wonderful cooking and the sound of her angelic singing flled the house. Deciding to get up he grabbed his robe and left the warmth of his bed checking on the twins before heading downstairs.

Monica was in the kitchen wearing her Christmas apron over her belly singing Christmas carols while she prepared the food for the Christmas party that evening. "Cookies check" she smiled peeking in the oven then she moved to oneof the pots stiring the melting chocolate inside "My famous holiday candies check" she moved to a roasting pan on top the stove ready to go in the over "Honey glazed ham check" she walked over to the table where a punch bowl sat "egg nog check"

Chandler smiled as he stood in the doorway watching her. She began to sing again as she twirled around on her way to the fridge. She screamed when she noticed Chandler standng there. "Jeez Chandler" she set her hand on her chest "You scared the hell out of me" she said "So uh how long you been standing there"she asked "Oh long enough to hear your check list and see your little performance" he grinned. "Oh" she blushed.

"Aww don't be embarrased I thought it was cute" he wiped a splatter of chocolate off her cheek "Now I think you should rest" he said "How long have you been up anyway" he asked "Just since 5:30" she shrugged "5:30! That's it you're resting" he insisted trying to guide her out of the kitchen. "Chandler I don't have time to rest there's too much to do before the party tonight I have to finish the food, clean the house, make sure all our Christmas cds are out and I still have some presents to wrap" she listed all that still needed to be done.

"Well then let me help you" he suggested. "Yeah right you help" she laughed a little "Honey I know you mean well but you know I like things done my way you'll just get in the way" He rolled his eyes "Mon" he started "You knew I was like this before you married me mister" she whined "Yes and any other time I don't mind and you're almost nine months pregnant" he set his hand on her apron covered belly. "You should be taking it easy not running around like a crazed woman" He grinned when he felt the baby kick under his hand "See baby Bing agrees with me" Monica rolled her eyes nothing would get down at this rate so she gave in letting Chandler help.

Later that night Monica stood in the livingroom. A huge tree decorated prefectly stood in the corner of the room near the window. Four stockings hung over the fireplace each one baring a name of one of the Bing family. A wreath hung in the center of the wall above the fireplace. Christmas cards from family and friends lined the mantel as did garland and lights a menorah sat in the window beside the tree and soft Christmas music played. She smiled pleased with the appearance of her home.

"Hey honey" Chandler said softly. Monica turned to see Chandler dressed in dark slacks, blue shirt and dark jacket. A black tie with Santa Cluaseand the words ho ho ho on it completed the outfit. "Cute tie" she chuckled running her finger along the fabric. "Its almost party time is everything ready" he asked. The doorbell rang before she could answer him.

Chapter 3...Partytime next! LOL

Author's note: Hello Children! Here's the next Chapter ofmy Mondler Christmas fic hope you all like it! Thanks forall the great reviews forChapter one!


	3. Chapter 3

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica live in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are 4. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 5. Phoebe and Mike are married and have twins Sophie and Lil Mike they're 2. Joey is doing well in LA he's engaged to Alex..

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey Characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wil be asking Santa for Chandler, Ross and Joey for Christmas this year!

Title: The Magic Of Christmas

Summery: A mushy Mondler Christmas fic with a little R&R, M&P and J&A tossed in!

Chapter 3

"Oh our first guest is here!" Monica exclaimed heading for the door with Chandler right behind her. Ross and Rachel stood there with Ben and Emma "Hey sis the outside of the house looks great" Ross said. The front of the house looked like a winter wonderland. Clear icicle lightes lined the edge of the roof, colored lights covered the trees and bushes animated light up reindeer sat on the lawn and a snowman that Chandler and the twins made earlier that day that wore a santa hat finished the look. "I know!" Monica grinned taking thier coats handing them to Chandler.

"Emma! Ben!" Jack and Erica screamed as they came running down the stairs Erica in a red velvet dress and a red bow in her hair and Jack wore a suit identical to his father's. hey grabbed their cousins hands and ran off to play. "They lookd adorable Mon" Rachel commented "and look at you you're glowing" she set her hand on her sister in law's stomach. "Yeah right" Monica rolled her eyes "I feel like Santa Claus in this red dress" she groaned

"Well then you're the sexiest Santa I've ever seen" Chandler came up behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her neck. "Thank you honey" she smiled turning in his arms so she could kiss him. "Oh eww" Ross groaned grabbing Rachel's hand pulling her away leaving them to their moment of passion.

A couple hours later everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing. Alex stood with Rachel, Monica and Phoebe showing off her engagmemt ring "Its bigger than mine" Monica whined looking at her own engagement ring. "Well duh Joey's a big movie star with a huge house and Chandler's just in advertising " Phoebe pointed out. Joey walked over to the girls "How you doin" he asked Alex wrapping his arm around her waist. Alex giggled "Hey sweetie I was just showing the girls my ring" she told him leaning in to kiss him.

"Ho! Ho Ho!" a voice called "Ooh its Santa!" Joey giggled like a little kid pulling away from Alex and running over to Santa pushing the kids out of the way to be first in line. "Doesn't he know that's Chandler" Alex asked watching her fiancee jump round excitedly "Apparently not" Monica laughed shaking her head as she walked over to where Santa was.

"Joey you're 38" Monica said "So" he shrugged "So get out of here let the kids see Santa" she replied "But Mon" he whined "Go Joe or none of my famous holiday candy for you " she gently pushed him towards Alex. "Fine" he pouted" but I'm telling Chandler!" he whined as he walked away. The kids all gathered around Santa as he handed out gifts to each of them "I have one more gift" he smiled at Monica "For the baby" he handed it to her and pat her stomach. "Aww thank you Santa" she smiled kissing him.

"Uncle Joey look" Erica tugged on her uncle's arm "Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!" Joey looked over at Santa and Monica with wide eyes "Chandler's so gonna hear about this"

Chapter 4...Coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children there's probably gonna be two more chapters to this fic! Hope you guys are enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica live in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are 4. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 5. Phoebe and Mike are married and have twins Sophie and Lil Mike they're 2. Joey is doing well in LA he's engaged to Alex..

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey Characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wil be asking Santa for Chandler, Ross and Joey for Christmas this year!

Title: The Magic Of Christmas

Summery: A mushy Mondler Christmas fic with a little R&R, M&P and J&A tossed in!

Chapter 4

"Look you guys its snowing" Phoebe exclaimed standing by the window. "its so pretty" Alex smiled "Yeah but nothing will beat when you made it snow in LA for me on Christmas" Joey grinned putting his arm around her. "Aww well like the card said I wanted you to have all you wished for" she said giving him a kiss. "It looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all" Ross put hs arm around Rachel's waist. "Daddy can Santa fly when it snows" Emma asked worriedly. "Course he can sweetie he has Rudolph to guide his sleigh" he told her "See Jack I told you!" Emma yelled running over to her cousins.

Monica carried out more trays of snacks and egg nog. "Mon you're doing too much" Chandler appeared back in his regular clothes taking a tray from her. "Daddy! mommy kisse Satna Claus!" Erica squealed "its true dude I saw them" Joey nodded. Chandler rolled his eyes at Joey then looked at Erica "Its okay baby girl I don't mind if mommy kisses Santa" he smiled "Okay" she shrugged running off to play "Dude are you crazy" Joey asked "Joey it was me I was Santa" he groaned "You're Santa? cool! Can you bring me two pizzas and an XBox 360!" he asked

Chandler sighed shaking his head as he walked away leaving Joey standing there "Joey's an idiot" he chuckled joining Monica by the snack table. "Why is he an idiot honey" she asked "He thought I was really Santa he asked me for pizza and an XBox 360" he answered "Well that's Joey for ya" she laughed "So what do you want for Christmas Mrs. Bing" he asked wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her neck. "Mmm" she murmered "I already have all I want" she said"I have the most amazing husband and 2..." she stopped "Make that 3 great kids" she groaned setting her hand on her stomach.

"Mon? What's wrong are you okay" he asked concerned "I..I think its time" she whimpered "Time for what" he questioned "to have a baby" she answered "What!" he exclaimed "Yo..you're in labor!" She nodded "Bu..but you're not due for two weeks" he pointed out "I know that but the baby doesn't" she scrunched up her face as a contraction hit. "Uh okay I uh, I guess we should get you to the hospital" he stuttered nervously "Wh..what about the party" she asked 'Don't worry about that right now" he grabbed her coat and led her out to the car.

Ten minutes later they came back in "What are we gonna do Chandler" Monica cried 'Uh well maybe we can wait until the snow stops" he said "I..I don't think the baby's gonna wait that long" whined grabbing his hand as another contraction hit. "What's going on" Ross asked "Mon's in labor and its snowing too hard I..I can't get her to the hospital" he paniced "Chandler" Monica whimpered "My..my water broke" she cried "Oh God" he paniced more.

"Relax Chandler everything will be okay Rach and I will help Mon" Phoebe took Monica's hand "Wh..what are you gonna do" he asked "We're going up to your bedroom and Mon's gonna have a baby duh" she rolled her eyes "Here! She can't have it here" Rachel grabbed his arm dragging him along "She doesn't have much choice now calm down Mon needs you" she said "Yeah and your baby will be born at Christmas time how cool!" Phoebe added excitedly.

Chapter 5...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter I think the next one may be the lasttheywill be some major Mondler mush and Christma comin! Hope you all enjoy:)


	5. Chapter 5

This fic takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica live in Westchester with Jack and Erica who are 4. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 5. Phoebe and Mike are married and have twins Sophie and Lil Mike they're 2. Joey is doing well in LA he's engaged to Alex..

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey Characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wil be asking Santa for Chandler, Ross and Joey for Christmas this year!

Title: The Magic Of Christmas

Summery: A mushy Mondler Christmas fic with a little R&R, M&P and J&A tossed in!

Chapter 5

Chandler entered his bedroom signs of Christmas were in there too. The mantel above the small fireplace they had in their room was lined with garland and clear Christmas lights, a fire burned softly in the fireplace and Cristmas music played softly on the clock radio sitting on his nightstand. His wife loved the holidays he thought she went overboard with the decorations but he never mentioned to her it made her happy to decorate and he loved seeing her happy. He looked over at the bed where his wife lay sweating and panting she didn't look too happy now. "Chandler" she cried out for him. He slowly made his way to the bed "Hey" he said softly "Nice fire" he motioned to the fireplace. "Pheebs wanted our room to be a happy place for the baby" She groaned grabbing his hand squeezing it as the contraction passed.

"Sorry" she whimpered when she saw him scrunch up his face. "Its okay I'm strong I can take it" he tried to smile "Ha good one" Phoebe teased "Besides I should be saying sorry to you" he ignored Phoebe. "Aww sweetie don't be sorry I've been dreaming of this for such a long time I'm so glad its finally happening" she smiled "You have to admit this is a pretty good Christmas present" she set her hand on her stomach. "Yeah it is" he smiled kissing her sweaty forhead. "Oh! You guys are Mary and Joesph!" Phoebe exclaimed "Uh what?" Chandler looked at her "Mon's the pregnant virgin needing a place to give birth and Chandler's, Joseph" she explained

"Yeah but Mon's not a virgin Pheebs" Rachel pointd out "So" she shrugged "Duh I know but its so Christmasy!" she grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Monica taking her other hand. "How are you doing hun" she asked " Oh not bad. Do you know that feeling when you're trying to blow a Saint Bernard out your ass?" Monica groaned "Now where have I heard that before" she chuckled "Oww!" Monica cried squeezing Chandler's hand again "It..it hurts Rach it really hurts" she cried "I know, believe me I know but its all worth it" she smiled. Monica cried out as another contraction came "I..I think its coming" she cried

Rachel let go of her hand and checked to see what was going on. "I can see the baby!" she exclaimed, excited she'd get a front role seat to the birth of her niece or nephew. "Oh my God" Chandler uttered "I..I can't believe this is really happening" he said nervously loosing his tie "Chandler Muriel Bing don't you even think about going all Chandler on us" Phoebe pointed a finger at him. "Mon needs you" she added "yeah, yeah I know" he nodded turning his attention to his wife helping her as she started to push.

Tears filled Rachel's eyes as the baby began its entrance to the world "Chandler yo..you have to see this" she sniffed. He glanced at Monica before slowly moving closer to Rachel. Tears filled his eyes and all worries of a home birth vanished as he watched his child come into the world. "It..its a girl a beautiful little baby girl" Chandler cried softly as his baby girl let out her first cries. "A girl" Monica cried happily "Is she okay" she asked "She's prefect" Chandler smiled "Here you go daddy" Rachel handed him a pair of scissors he cut the cord and watched Rachel and Phoebe cleaning off his new daughter wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"Here you go Chandler she's beautiful" Rachel handed him his baby. "Hey you, I'm your daddy" he whispered "Lets go meet your mommy" he walked over to the bed gently placing the baby in Monica's arms. Monica was overcome with tears as she gazed down at the baby in her arms. "Hey baby girl" she whispered softly running her hand over the soft dark hair on her tiny head. "Thank you Chandler" she whispered "You did all the work I should be thanking you" he sat down wrapping his arm around her gazing down at his new daughter. Rachel and Phoebe brushed the tears from their eyes as they quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed

"You know she still needs a name" she pointed out "Well you said you liked Kayla" he said "Okay Kayla it is now we need a middle name" she glanced at the clock noticing it was 12:20 am it was Christmas. 'Something Cristmasy" she whispered "Uh okay Merry, Rudolph, Santa, Frosty, Mistletoe" he joked "Chandler!" she rolled her eyes. "Noel" he whispered staring at the baby in his wife's arms "Noel?" she looked down at her daughter "Kayla Noel Bing" she said "It..its prefect" she whispered.

Just then the door opened and their friends rushed in. "Mommy can I see the baby!" Erica asked "No me first!" Jack squealed as they shoved each other. Chandler stood up "You can both see your baby sister" he took their hands helping them up on the bed. "Aww she's so tiny daddy like my baby doll" Erica said in awe. "You and your brother started out tiny too" he smiled thinking back to when the twins had been born."A girl we're out numbered daddy!" Jack whined "That'as okay son we're lucky we get to be surrouned by beautiful girls" he ruffled his hair

"So what's my goddaughter's name" Joey asked looked at the baby in Monica's arms "What? No! I'm her brother I should be godfather" Ross insisted "Don't you two start that again" Chandler rolled his eyes "What's my new baby cousin's name uncle Chandler" Emma asked "Meet Kayla Noel Bing" he grinned proudly "Aww that's a beautiful name you guys" Alex smiled at the baby "Hi Kayla you're such a cutie" she turned to Joey "I want one" she whined "Okay" he shrugged "Whoa Joey Tribbiani a dad look out world" Chandler teased

"Baby!" little Sophie squealed in her daddy's arms."That's right sweetie that's your little cousin Kayla" Mike told her "Kaya!" Lil Mike giggled."My baby is so smart!" Phoebe grinned. Chandler looked at Rachel and Phoebe "Thanks guys for taking care of Mon and keeping me in line" he hugged them both.

Later on everyone left leaving Chandler, Monica, Jack, Erica and baby Kayla alone in the room. Jack and Erica fell asleep on the bed curled up beside their parents. Chandler sat with Monica wrapped in his arms and in her arms was baby Kayla looking up at her mommy and daddy with little blue eyes."This Christmas kicks all other Christmas's asses" Chandler commented sounding like his wife. "I know!" Monica agreed. She looked at the twins sleeping peacefully and then gazed down at Kayla as she felt Chandler's arms tighen around her. She had all she wished for right there in bed with her. A few tears excaped her eyes running down her cheeks.

"You okay babe" Chandler asked when he noticed her crying "Never been better " she smiled "Merry Christmas Chandler" she leaned in to kiss him. "Merry Christmas Mon" he whispered kissing her back. They both looked down at the baby "Merry Christmas Kayla Noel" they both wishpered together as the last chorus of one of Monica's favorite Christmas songs played softly on the clock radio.

_Oh this Christmas time_

_Is the best one ever_

_The greatest gift in life_

_Is you and me together_

_And I thank heaven for sending you here tonight_

_Sending you here tonight_

_This Christmas time_

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Well here it is the final chapter of my Mondler Xmas fic! The lyrics are from This Christmas time: by Lonestar. Its such a pretty song! Hope you all enjoy it and get all you wish for Christmas this year! I'm wishing for Matthew Perry under my tree Christmas morning! Please Santa I've been a very good girl this year! LOL


End file.
